The present invention relates to a novel aqueous system, based on a combination of at least one fatty monoamine, at least one nonionic surfactant, and at least one compound chosen from an alkyl ether carboxylic acid, an alkyl ether carboxylate, a fatty acid having from about 6 to about 40 carbon atoms, and mixtures thereof, wherein the aqueous system allows water-insoluble materials to be incorporated into aqueous solutions.
Certain water-insoluble ingredients which are oftentimes desirable for the treatment of keratinous substrates are inherently difficult to incorporate into aqueous systems such as shampoos and conditioners without forming a traditional emulsion in either cream or lotion form. Moreover, many of these water-insoluble ingredients suppress lathering which makes the use of aqueous systems such as shampoos and body washes less desirable to consumers. Even in those aqueous systems which do employ these types of water-insoluble ingredients, their presence is minimal due to various performance drawbacks such as poor spreadability, foaming, removal and rinsing or, in the case of styling products, difficulties in removal via shampooing.
Also, when formulating clear aqueous compositions for use in treating keratinous substrates, water-insoluble compounds do not lend themselves to being used therein, due to their inability to significantly associate with the water present in the system.
Thus, there remains a need for a clear aqueous composition which can carry water-insoluble materials while remaining both homogeneous and clear to substantially clear in appearance.